Voyeuristic Experimentation
by SophieAngel69
Summary: Worried about hurting Bella, Edward suggests other ways to help her find pleasure.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

"Edward!" I cried out in pleasure as he thrust his fingers deeper inside me, his thumb stroking my clitoris. His cold lips connected with mine as I shook out my orgasm. While I lay basking in the afterglow my vampire pulled me into his arms and held me close.

"Bella?" Edward began after a long moment had passed.

I turned my head to face him, smiling lazily at my lover. "I have been thinking, about how I cannot satisfy you as much as you would like." He went on and I was immediately on guard, if he were about to suggest I leave him and find a human man I would have to shut that thought down immediately. "And I thought, if you were to find someone to satisfy you properly, at least until you are turned and it is safe for me to make love to you, I would be alright with that." I blinked a few times as his words slowly sank in.

"Are you giving me permission to sleep around?" I asked the vampire in shock.

Edward looked away embarrassed. "I would rather you not," he replied quietly, god it was so cute to see him being shy. "I would feel much more comfortable if we were to have an arrangement with one man who could safely satisfy you in my absence."

I wasn't sure what to think of this, Edward had been so against sex until I had pointed out that I have needs and Carlisle explained to him the health benefit of orgasms, and Emmett told him I'd be angry all the time if left unsatisfied. But even after he had agreed to open the door on sex he was still quite the prude, and now he was asking me if I wanted to have sex with someone else until I was turned?

"Who- Who would I ask?" I replied in confusion.

"Whoever you want," Edward replied, his voice and face unreadable. "Although someone who knew the specifics of our situation would be preferable."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Edward that pretty much narrows it down to your family and not only are they all married but they are vampires, which would kind of defeat the point."

"Or one of the Quilletines," he added and I looked at him in shock. "But if you would prefer someone else that would be fine."

"I can't believe I am actually having this conversation," I said to myself, completely baffled by the topic of conversation. I looked into his golden eyes. "And you would be fine with me sleeping with a werewolf?" I asked my lover.

"I would prefer it," the pale man replied, much to my shock. "They understand the situation and are good at keeping secrets. And he would be less interested in you once you are turned so there would be less need to worry about him complaining that the arrangement had ended."

I was silent a long moment, he had clearly put a lot of thought into this. "And what if I wanted Jacob?" I asked, more interested in his reaction than the answer.

Edward nodded silently. "I assumed that is probably where this will lead but as long as you are happy that is all that matters." He replied before kissing my lips once. "Don't answer right away, get some sleep and we'll talk about this tomorrow."

I rolled over and lay in his arms, unsure of what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: Okay so anyone who has been wondering why my other stories have not been uptading, my computer is currently broken and until it is fixed I can't access the unfinished chapters to keep writing them, and rewriting it all would take months so I'll just wait until its fixed. Now, this story was inspired by FanWriter Harrisson's story with the really long title about a girl having needs, the story is amazing and steamy and you should definately check it out. Also, I wrote this on my phone so please be kind, autocorrect sometimes messes with it. Point out any mistakes you see and I'll fix them up.<strong>_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Jacob's POV**

"Alright," I began once I walked in the door. "What do you want to ask me?"

With a polite smile and a slight blush on her pale cheeks Bella led me over to the couch. She sat beside Edward and I took the easy chair.

"I understand your hesitation Jacob," the vampire began. "But please just hear us out and you may be surprised."

I rolled my eyes, better to just get this over with. "Go on," I encouraged dryly.

"Well I assume you understand that it would be unsafe for me to make love to Bella while she is human." That got my attention. Of course it would be dangerous, he would kill her. "Well it has been brought to my attention that women do have needs and it would be unfair of me to neglect them, so we have discussed it and decided that until it is safe for me to do so, someone else should take my place in providing her with pleasure. And we thought you would be willing to take that place." I stared at him in shock as Bella hid her face in his chest.

"Are you seriously asking me to fuck Bella?" I asked in shock, unable to stop my jaw from hanging open.

Edward sighed. "Well I would not use such unsavory words to describe the arrangement, but effectively, yes."

Sure I wanted to date her and what not, but I was just being asked to jump into bed with the woman of my dreams. And, if she were to decide that she liked is so much she couldn't give it up... This just might be my chance to have her.

"Okay," I agreed, jumping to my feet. "Let's do this then."

"Not just yet," the cock blocking vampire insisted. "We should discuss this beforehand so that we are all on the same page about how this will work." I grudgingly sat back down, complaining to myself about how unfair this all was.

"Now of course this is only temporary, once we are married Bella will be turned and I'll be able to please her myself without risk." I glared at him as he said that, she wouldn't be one of them if I had anything to say about it. Edward rolled his eyes. "And we would like to keep this between the three of us, I understand it might be difficult for you to keep it from the pack mind but as long as you don't actively go around telling people that should be enough. Is there anything either of you would like to add?" He asked, looking from me to Bella.

"Um..." The timid human finally spoke up. "I..."

"Whatever it is Bella just ask," Edward insisted. "I want you to be happy so whatever it is, we'll work something out."

She looked at the carpet and her blush deepened. What kind of kinky thing was she so ashamed about asking for? I couldn't help but smile in excitement. "I want you to be there," she finally admitted, looking at Edward.

We both stared at her in shock. "Are you sure love?" The vampire asked the brunette under his arm.

"If I am going to do anything I want you involved," she assured him.

"First off, eww." I butted in. "How do you expect me to keep my boner with him in the room?" I asked, pointing to the blood sucker.

Edward rolled his eyes. "If you can't do that then I guess you aren't who we are looking for. We are discussing terms of the arrangement and if you don't like it the door is there," he insisted, gesturing to the door with his eyes. "That being said, do you have anything you would like to add?" Edwards raised an eyebrow in question.

I thought for a long moment. They wanted me to have sex with Bella, was there anything else I wanted? Well yeah, I wanted her to fall madly in love with me but that won't just happen if I ask for it. "Nah I think I'm good," I finally replied. I could even handle him watching, it could be fun to taunt him with the fact that I was giving her what he could not. Yeah that would be fun...

"Bella?" Edward asked the red faced human.

She looked from one of us to the other a few time. "Are you sure you are both okay with this?" She asked uncertainly.

"Yeah I'm good," I assured her, looking forward to finally getting into her pants.

Edward shot me a dirty look, clearly annoyed by my thoughts. You asked for it leech, I reminded him smugly. "I just want what's best for you Bella," the vampire assured her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: Not my best work but hopefully once we get into the story it will be better. Sorry I'm not responding to every review but I'm on my phone and its just so much work.<strong>_

_**FanWriter Harrison - Thanks for that amazing review, I know what I want to happen but getting it there is proving difficult. Hopefully you like this one too, steamy chapters ahead.  
><strong>_

_**alice**__** - That is one of my favorites, who is mad at who where you're up to? And yes the phone does make it crazy dificult but I can't just stop writing.**_**_  
><em>**

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV**

"How would you like us?" Edward asked and I just blushed, fighting the urge to hide my face.

"Okay, I'm not going to lie, this is all really embarrassing." I admitted to the two boys, no, men in my bedroom.

"Yeah it is a bit awkward," Jacob agreed and Edward slowly approached me.

My vampire kissed me slowly and I sunk into his lips, this I knew how to deal with. "Would you like to become comfortable around Jacob the same way you did with me?" Edward asked, referring to how we had become used to each others bodies at first.

"Do I even want to know?" Jacob asked raising an eyebrow at my fiancé.

Edward sighed and turned to face him. "During sex people are vulnerable," he began. "Physically and emotionally. Bella is nervous about putting herself in such a compromising position with someone else. To help her feel more comfortable around me I first exposed myself to her, it helped to make her feel more equal in the situation." Edward explained, and this time I did hide behind his shoulder.

"She wants to watch me jack off?" I heard Jacob ask and his slight disbelief was obvious even with my scarlet face hidden behind Edward, therefore blocking him from my view.

"Well that is what I was asking her," Edward explained, turning around to face me. "Is that what you want love?" My vampire asked caringly.

Hesitantly I nodded, unable to speak through my embarrassment. I was so glad Edward was taking control of things, I would not be able to do this without him.

"Alright then," he exclaimed, turning back to face Jacob. "I trust you can take it from here." As Edward spoke he pulled out the chair at my desk. "Would you like me to leave for this?" He whispered in my ear and I shook my head furiously.

"Please stay," I begged, knowing he probably wouldn't want to but I could not do this alone.

Edward nodded and sat in the chair, pulling me down to sit on his lap. He nuzzled his face against my neck, probably so he didn't have to see Jacob, but the action sent tingles through my already burning body.

"So..." Jacob began, capturing my attention. "Should I just go for it then?" He asked awkwardly, at least he was doing better than me.

I nodded and cast my eyes to the bed which I was facing. My eyes returned to Jacob as I heard him removing his zipper. I could not help but watch as his dark skin was exposed. The cutoff pants fell to the ground and I bit my lip as my eyes swept across his naked form. His skin practically shone in the light and I felt my eyes drawn to the thick muscle between his thighs.

"Like what you see?" Jake asked, spreading his arms to indicate his naked body.

I looked away in embarrassment, yes, yes I did. "Don't embarrass her," Edward scolded the werewolf. "That is the complete opposite of what we are trying to achieve."

Jacob sighed and climbed onto the bed, I definitely watched as his arse was on display. One knee was placed on the bed and the other leg was on the floor. The muscles in his legs were obvious as he transferred his weight from one to the other. As his legs were apart his firm toned arse was spread, only for a moment but it was enough.

Once on the bed Jacob turned to face me. He met my eye and spread his legs. "How's that?" He asked. "Can you see everything okay?" The werewolf questioned and I just nodded.

I could see just about everything, except the part of his arse hidden behind his balls but I wasn't about to complain. Jacob then brought his hand down to wrap around the thick shaft. He moaned lowly as he stroked it, slowly at first, but once it grew he picked up the speed. Jacob closed his eyes and lay his head back as he got to work and my body heated up in a very different way. I watched him bring his other hand up to stroke his thigh and unconsciously I began doing the same. After a few seconds I took one of the cold hands wrapped around me and I placed it on my clothed thigh.

Jacob's hand travelled lower and I moaned as he grasped his balls. I spread my legs ever so slightly and Edward's hands slipped between them. My vampire teased me with slow strokes of my inner thighs while the werewolf on my bed continued touching himself. Jacob gently caressed the skin in his hand while the other pumped his shaft with no mercy.

A loud groan escaped his throat as he worked himself over and I could feel the growing presence in Edward's trousers, I pushed my backside against him and was rewarded with a low moan in my ear.

Jacob met my eyes and smirked playfully. "Enjoying the show?" He asked proudly, his breaths haggard.

I nodded enthusiastically. "Keep going." I instructed the werewolf who smirked as he did as he was told.

Jacob sped up his thrusts and soon he was bucking into his hand. I moaned loudly and continued grinding against Edward's growing erection. The dark skinned boy on my bed held my eyes until he finally came, spraying his goey release across my sheets.

Jacob closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before speaking. "Still too embarrassed?" The younger man asked tongue in cheek.

I nodded and with much effort was able to leave Edward's lap and approach the bed. "Does this answer your question?" I replied, leaning over to kiss him passionately. Jacob wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tight against his perfectly sculpted body. He pulled me on top of him and lay back on the bed. "I'm ready," I assured the werewolf. "Let's do this."

Jacob chuckled before replying awkwardly. "Bells," he began. "Guys need some time to rest before we can go again." The werewolf informed me, much to my surprise.

"But..." I began, about to contradict him when Edward stood from my desk chair.

"Not all men," my vampire insisted, moving towards the bed and taking me into his arms.

Now it was Jacob's turn to watch as Edward lay me back on the bed beside the werewolf. He kissed me thoroughly as his hands travelled down my sides. I let out a moan as Edward stripped off my shirt and kissed across my breasts. Once my bra was removed he took my nipple into his mouth and the resulting pleasure shot through me.

I stayed still, as always, so as not to surprise Edward or make him lose control.

My pants were the next to go. His familiar hands travelled lower and I cried out in pleasure as finally his cool fingers slid inside my soaking cavern. Edward's thumb stroked my clitoris as he buried his fingers inside my eager entrance.

Craving the feeling of the cool nights air on my back I pressed against his shoulder, signaling for him to roll over. I spread my thighs as I hovered above him, allowing him room to continue.

"I'm good now," Jacob insisted. "I can take over."

Refusing to leave the delicious taste of the love of my life I moaned into his lips and continued to kiss him with no sign of stopping. Edward abandoned my nether regions and wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight, but not too tight.

With a grumble of annoyance Jacob moved to my exposed behind and ran his finger inexpertly through my slick folds. Edwards hands explored my upper body, exciting me further as our kiss continued.

Two hot hands grasped my hips and repositioned me to the werewolf's liking. Finally something thick and solid lined up agaist my entrance. This is really happening, I realised and my heart thudded faster.

Just as Jacob was about to enter me one of Edward's cold hands reached between my thighs and grabbed his thick member.

"Fuck!" Jacob announced, jumping backwards in shock. I broke my kiss and looked back to see him glaring at Edward. "That is not okay," the werewolf insisted too shocked to properly be angry. "We agreed I'd fuck Bella, not have you touching me!" He reminded us and Edward slowly pushed me aside.

"We also agreed that we would be taking precautions." Edward replied furiously, gesturing to the box of condoms on the desk. "I don't know why we came to you for this," my fiancé went on angrily. "You obviously can't be trusted to do this properly."

Jacob crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Right because I forgot to wrap it up I am obviously no good at having sex. It slipped my mind, okay?" The werewolf replied grumpily.

"You were about to slam your way inside her," Edward accused, raising his voice. "She is a virgin, do you have any idea how painful that would be for her?"

"Well no," Jake replied. "I've never been fucked so I don't know, but incase you've forgotten I'm a virgin too, you can't expect me to be an expert on this stuff."

"Why don't you teach him then," I suggested with a tired sigh, this was not how I had intended tonight to go. "If you are such an expert show him how it's done."

Grudgingly Edward opened the box and handed one of the small packets to Jacob. "First off," my fiancé began. "Put this on."

I watched as the dark skinned man tore open the silver packet and pulled out a transparent object that I'm pretty sure was the wrong shape. Edward just groaned and pulled out another. This time my vampire gently ripped off one edge and handed a circular object to the werewolf. Jacob looked at it for a few seconds and then unravelled it.

"Seriously?" Edward asked in disbelief. "You are supposed to put it on before you open it." He pulled out another and removed the outer packaging before handing it to Jacob.

Jake once again discarded the ruined one and accepted the new one. "How am I supposed to put it on without opening it?" He asked challengingly.

I held back a giggle as the boys argued about how to put on a condom until finally Jake was wearing the blasted thing.

"Now sex is not a one way street," Edward began and I had to love how he treated this whole thing. "Go into it after your own pleasure and you will find yourself disappointed in some way or another. Your job here is to bring pleasure to your partner, whatever you give will be returned, provided your partner is not selfish."

"You read that in a book?" Jake asked challengingly and was rewarded with a glare from Edward.

"Just kiss her already," the vampire instructed and Jake smirked before approaching me.

I lay back on the bed as the werewolf climbed on top of me and kissed me roughly.

"Start off slow and gradually build into it," Edward instructed while Jacob tangled his fingers in my hair. "Run your hands over her body, gently," Jacob obeyed him and his hands ran down my sides. I moaned as his hot hands travelled past my waist. "Caress her thighs, don't rush into things."

Grudgingly, Jacob did as he was told and a shiver ran through me. He was so different from Edward's cold touch, Jacob's heat seemed to soak into my body and it was interesting, in a good way. "Kiss her neck." I moaned at the feeling of his lips against my sensitive neck and gripped his shoulders tight. "Now you can touch her," Edward allowed and I was able to cover my amusement with pleasure.

A warm finger slipped between my folds and probed my entrance. "Not like that!" Edward growled and the sound sent a wave of pleasure through me. "You don't go straight for penetration, you have to work up to it. Start by stimulating her clitoris." Edward suggested but he let out an exasperated sigh when a look of confusion crossed Jacob's face. This time I did let out a little giggle and the werewolf shot me an annoyed glare. "Here," Edward sighed, walking towards us. He grabbed Jake's wrist and began controlling his movements manually. "It's this part here,"Edward explained, using Jacob's fingers to gently rub my bundle of nerves.

"Oh god, Edward!" I cried out in pleasure, scraping my nails over the surprisingly soft skin beneath my fingers. "Can we do the lesson later, I am sick of this stop start routine, can't you just take control for now?" I begged the delicious vampire who, after a seconds hesitation made his decision.

"Jacob, lay on the bed," my fiancé ordered, "on your back."

Once the dark skinned man had done as he was told Edward pulled me up and kissed me briefly. "Sit on his lap," the vampire instructed once our lips parted. I did as instructed and ground my pelvis against Jake's stiff member, earning a deep groan in response, the lubrication from the condom spread across my thighs as I moved and Edward sat behind me.

I bit my lip as he pulled the hair over my shoulder and kissed my neck gently, almost teasingly. Edward's hands roamed my body playfully, groping my soft breasts as he went. I braced my hands against Jake's chest and throughly enjoyed the feeling of his warm body. His skin was softer than I expected, I had expected him to be rough and calloused judging by his hands, but he wasn't. His skin was soft, like some kind of animal, but stretched over his firm muscles, it made for an interesting combination. "Are you ready?" Edward whispered in my ear and I only whimpered in response, I was so wound up I didn't think I could wait much longer.

Two cold hands grasped my waist firmly and lifted me up until I hovered over the large werewolf. "Shit that's cold!" I heard Jake complain at the same time his thick muscle was lined up with my more than eager entrance.

"Get over it," Edward growled against my ear and I bit back another giggle. It was drowned out by a moan however as Edward slowly began lowering me down. I felt a slight stretching burn as he slowly entered me and I hissed in pain once the tip was inside.

Edward held us both still, preventing any further movement. "Do you want to stop?" He asked comfortingly, his voice concerned,

"Oh please _god_ no," Jake begged but my lover ignored him.

After a few seconds I nodded, "I want to keep going," I assured them both and Jake sighed with relief as Edward slowly began rocking my hips.

We both moaned at the unfamiliar sensation but it felt _so_ good. I could feel Edward's still clothed erection pressing against my naked backside as his hips encouraged my own in their movements. With each movement of my hips I moved down ever so slightly and took more of Jacob inside of me. It was uncomfortable, but at the same time pleasurable, to be filled in such a way sent a heat through my body.

Suddenly there was a stab of pain which caused me to gasp in surprise and Edward immediately stopped moving. "Are you okay?" Jake asked sitting up but my fiancé immediately pushed him back down while I cringed at the pain the movement caused.

"She will be in a minute," Edward replied, "as long as you stay still."

Slowly the discomfort decreased and Edward whispered in my ear, "are you okay to continue?" He asked gently and I nodded.

"I'm good," I mumbled quietly and slowly, we continued.

When Jake was fully sheathed inside me he breathed a sigh of relief and Edward gave me a moment to get used to the intrusive feeling. "Are you ready?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I want to keep going," I assured them both and Edward continued to grind his hips against mine, causing me to move with him.

Slowly he lifted me up and this time when we moved down so Jacob was once again inside me it was much faster. "Oh fuck!" Jake exclaimed as I sat on top of him.

"Let me know when you are ready to go faster," Edward instructed as we continued to rock back and forth. The vampire kissed my neck and nipped lightly at my ear, driving me crazy. He continued to control my movements while playing with my body and with all this teasing I knew I wouldn't last long.

Finally Jacob got tired of just laying there and sat up to kiss me and I did not hesitate to return his affections. One of my hands moved to his hair, searching for a grip and puling hard and the other scraped my nails down his broad back, causing him to hiss in response, I knew he could take anything I could throw at him. As the werewolf's hands began to wander two cold hands landed on top of his and began directing his movements. Edward guided one of Jake's hands to my breast and the other to my backside. Like a puppet on a string Jacob manipulated my sensitive flesh.

Once Jake got the hang of it Edward moved on to touch me himself. He took control of my other breast while his free hand travelled further, leaving pleasurable shivers in its wake. When his hand dipped between my thighs he pinched my clitoris and nipple at the same time. All the sensations together were just too much and my body exploded with pleasure.

Jacob's arms tightened around me as I pulled him over the edge with me but Edward grabbed them to stop him from crushing me. The large body shook as Jake came, the condom preventing me from feeling the full extent of his body's reaction. When it was all over we both lay back exhausted and satisfied, Jacob lay on the bed and I relaxed against Edward's cool chest. I shifted my hips and Jacob's softening member slid out of me.

Edward collected me in his arms and cradled me as I lay contentedly against him.

"That was amazing," Jake mumbled breathlessly and I hummed my agreement.

I turned my head to speak to Edward while I brought my hand to his crotch and grabbed the hardness I found there. "Now can I watch you?" I whispered and he chuckled lightly before detangling himself from my arms and moving across the room to the desk chair where I had a clear view of him and unbuckling his jeans.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: Wow that one took a long time to write. So what do you guys think?<strong>_

_**YaleAceBella12 - I fully intend to.**_

_**FanWriter Harrison**__** - I look forward to seeing how interesting this story will be with the mix of Edward's clinical technical reserved speech, and Jacob's I'm a horny teenager and I want sex, all the sex, right now. This should be fun.**_

_**Guest**__** - Deliciously badly...**_

_**teambellaedward**__** - ;)**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV**

"So you are happy with this arrangement?" Edward asked as I lay contentedly in his arms. "Having Jacob fulfil your needs in the ways I can't?"

"It works," I replied, cuddling closer to him. "But I prefer you to be involved."

Edward sighed, "I pushed the boundaries the other day," he began but I cut him off.

"I know," I assured my vampire. "But you can be involved in other ways. And I don't mind just watching."

Edward's hand cupped my cheek and he leant his forehead against mine. "As long as you are happy that is all I want," he assured me.

"Have you ever..." I caught myself from saying the first thing that came into my head but it was already too late.

"Have I ever what?" He asked, pulling back so he could see my cheeks turn red. I tried to hide my face but that did not stop him from asking again. "Bella, have I ever what?"

Wishing I had just kept my mouth shut I buried my burning face against his chest and finished my question. "Have you ever wondered, what it is like... To be on the receiving end of things?" I mumbled although thanks to his damn vampire hearing he heard me just fine.

"You mean sex?" Thankfully he didn't wait for an answer. "I haven't put much thought into it no. Why do you ask?"

I brushed it off. "It's nothing, I was just curious."

Thankfully he did not pursue the conversation further.

* * *

><p>Once I had the boys alone again I did not waste a second. "Alright, I want you both on the bed, naked if you don't mind." I said as soon as the door was closed, trying desperately not to show just how insecure I really felt.<p>

"Bella," Edward began cautioning me. "You know that you and I can only go so far."

"I know your limits Edward," I reminded the vampire. "And I promise we will not be testing them."

At my words Edward nodded and obeyed, slipping off his shirt.

"Should I maybe, wait in the next room or something?" Jacob asked, looking away from the pale man with a slight redness in his cheeks. "I really don't want to see that." He added, gesturing towards the undressing vampire.

"You can blindfold yourself if you like," I offered, smirking slightly at the mental image that provoked. "If you do stay, I'll make it worth your while."

Cautiously, Jacob started stripping off as well.

I directed the boys to sit on the end of the bed and knelt before them. Cautiously I reached forward and grasped their erections, feeling them harden under my fingers. I was odd, one so hot and one so cold, but not unpleasant by any means. It was rather exciting actually, having Edward in my left hand and Jacob in my right. Jacob was about two inches longer while Edward was thicker, though not by much. I looked into their eyes, one after the other, before moving forward to run my tongue along the underside of Edward's member.

The vampire let out a dull moan as I ran my tongue over the head, pumping Jacob with my hand all the while. This was familiar, this I knew how to do. When I swapped so that Jacob was in my mouth and Edward being stimulated by my hand however their were noticeable differences. Where Edward was cold Jacob was burning, Jacob was easier to wrap my lips around but he pressed against the back of my throat more.

I kept looking to their faces as I moved from one to the other, slowly bringing them both closer to their orgasm. When they were nearly there I sat back and pointed their throbbing erections towards me and begged them both to cover me in their release.

I had never done anything so adventurous before, it was... It was fun. I felt powerful, having the boys under my control like that, and to be coated cum made me feel so dirty, in all honesty, I loved it.

I stood up and Edward approached me while Jacob sat on the bed recuperating. "That was... Different." The vampire spoke, wrapping his left arm around my lower back.

"I wanted to try something new," I explained as his right hand came up to wipe the sticky substance from my lips.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Edward asked, leaning in close and I nodded hurriedly before he kissed me passionately. "Well that is what's important."

"That wont be all the fun we have today will it?" Jake asked pouting.

I chuckled and walked over to the bed to straddle him. "Not even close." I replied cheekily.

Jake blushed and turned his head as I went to kiss him. "Are... Aren't you going to clean up?" He asked awkwardly, eyeing the sticky substance coating my chest and neck.

"Nope," I giggled, collecting some of the semen with my fingers and wiping it on his lips before kissing him. "I find it a turn on to be dirty like this." I admitted while the werewolf wiped his lips with the back of his hand. I pulled off my shirt, leaving me in my bra. "And I intend to get filthy, do you boys want to help me?"

* * *

><p>The boys both seemed to enjoy getting me dirty and before long I was laying on my bed in my underwear covered in their sticky release. The best part was the temperature, Jake's was hot and Edward's was cold, they lay across my body in interlocking streams and slowly absorbed my body temperature.<p>

Edward didn't seem to mind touching me. He would run his hands over my skin, mixing his semen with Jake's and spreading it over my skin. Jacob however seemed to think the whole thing was gross. Determined to get him more involved a grasped his neck and pulled his face towards my chest. "Lick my breasts?" I begged and Jake made to pull back. "Please?" I added and slowly his tongue grazed my slick skin.

Soon my werewolf was eagerly cleaning my skin with his tongue, I guess he secretly likes the taste.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: I think I'll just leave it here.<strong>_

_**Robin . D**__** - Oh she will have plenty of fun with her boys.**_

_**SesshomarusPegasus**__** - Steamy enough for you?**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's POV**

"Enough," I panted, pulling away from the large native man. "Stop, I can't..."

Two cold arms wrapped around me from behind, supporting the weight of my exhausted body. "Bella? What's wrong?" Edward asked me, the concern showing through in his voice.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jake asked me guiltily.

I shook my head, still trying to catch my breath. Determined to ease their worries I raised a finger before pointing to myself. "Human..." I mumbled. "Tired... Breathing break..."

I heard them both sigh in relief as the realisation dawned. I had the house to myself tonight and we had decided to make the most of it. We had been at it for hours, every time Jake needed a break Edward would do what he could to keep me satisfied until the werewolf was ready to take over again. I had not had a break yet and my body was complaining severely.

"Maybe we should stop for a while." Edward suggested but I shook my head immediately to dismiss that idea.

"No," I insisted. "I wanna keep going... Just need a breather... Don't stop for me..."

"Really Bells?" Jake asked, "What are we supposed to do without you?"

I shrugged and opened my eyes to look at him. "I dunno, but I wanna watch."

Suddenly everything moved as Edward lifted me bridal style and carried me across the room. "Nooooooooooooooooooooo..." I protested sleepily. "Take me back to the sexy werewolf." I requested, snuggling comfortably into my fiancé's chest.

Edward chuckled and placed me in the chair he was previously sitting in and placing a blanket about my shoulders. "Rest while you watch," he instructed, walking back to sit on the bed beside Jacob and begin touching himself.

I turned my eyes to the darker man. "And you?" I asked expectantly.

"What are we? Your own personal porn?" Jake protested and Edward scoffed.

"One, yes we are," my vampire insisted. "And two, you secretly fantasise about being in a porno."

"Maybe I should get a video camera," I suggested and 'little Jake' twitched in excitement at the idea.

Jacob blushed. "Anyway, where was I? Doing this yes?" He wrapped his hand around his stiff erection and slowly rubbed it.

"Mmmm," I mumbled happily. I rubbed my thighs together to create some friction but I was too tired to really do anything about it. Drowsily I watched my boys play with themselves, enjoying the sight.

After what seemed like forever Jacob finally announced, "Fuck I'm so close!"

"Here," Edward insisted leaning towards the younger man. "I'll help."

Edward's pale hand wrapped around Jacob's stiff shaft and pumped him expertly. After just a few seconds the werewolf cried out in pleasure as he released his orgasm all over his stomach. Once he caught his breath he turned to Edward, "You're turn," Jacob insisted with a smirk.

After that the boys played with each other, occasionally asking me what I wanted to see. I have never been so aroused in my life.

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open and I saw the roof of my bedroom blurrily appear before me.<p>

"Good morning." That silken voice greeted and I smiled blissfully. "Did you have a nice dream?" Edward asked and my eyes shot open.

At some point last night I had fallen asleep. I didn't remember falling asleep so how much of that actually happened? "W-What did I say?" I asked the vampire, suddenly fearful.

"Oh nothing," Edward brushed it off. "You just mumbled a few directions for that homo-erotic porn you were filming."

I stared at him with my jaw stuck open, unable to come up with a suitable response to that. Finally I asked, "did Jacob hear?"

"Every word," Edward confirmed and I cringed. "He's taking a shower, he'll be back in a minute?"

"He stayed the night?" I was not expecting that.

The vampire chuckled lightly. "You weren't the only one exhausted after last night." He explained and I nodded awkwardly.

"My father!" I suddenly panicked.

"Left a message on the answering machine, he wasn't feeling up to driving in the rain so he slept on the couch in his office." Edward assured me, placing a calming hand on my shoulder. "He said he'll stop by during his lunch break for a shower but other than that he'll be home at the end of his shift."

I nodded and then it was silent for a moment until Jacob walked in wearing nothing but a towel. "Oh hey you're up," he greeted me and my eyes were distracted by the drops of water making their way down his chocolate coloured abdomen. "Did you ask her about the gay porn dream?" Jake asked and my eyes snapped up to see him addressing Edward.

My fiancé let out a quiet chuckle at my obvious embarrassment before responding. "I mentioned it but she seemed too embarrassed to reply."

"Well I wanna know what's going on," the werewolf insisted. The werewolf walked over to the bed and leaned over me. "What were you dreaming about Bells?" He asked with a cheeky smile.

My blush intensified and I looked anywhere but at Jacob, which was not easy as he was so close I could feel his breath on my face and neck. "I... I..." The words fumbled out as I had no answer to give.

"That's enough Jacob." My fiance insisted. "If she doesn't want to talk you can't make her. Now unless Bella has anything she wants from you I suggest you head home, lest the pack start to suspect." Jacob glared but decided to ignore his rudeness and turned to me expectantly.

Oh how I would love to find a use for him, but as my crotch throbbed in excitement it reminded me of the aching pain down there. I smiled sympathetically at him. "Sorry Jake, as much as I would love to I am way too sore after last night. Maybe in a few days."

With a disappointed look and a quick goodbye the werewolf left and I cuddled up for a lazy morning with my fiance.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~SophieAngel69<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

Last time had been fun, but it was almost a week before I could do anything again. Every time I sat down the dull pain reminded me of the satisfaction I felt that night.

This time however, I had decided to try something new. It took some convincing but finally they both agreed. I wanted to have sex with Edward. I knew the risks, I knew how dangerous it was, but if Jake were to hold him down...

So finally after promising to make it up to him later Jacob sat behind Edward on the bed. He spread his legs so the vampire could sit between them with his naked back to the clothed man's chest. Although clearly uncomfortable by the closeness Jacob grasped Edward's arms and pinned them forcefully behind his back.

I moved to straddle Edward's lap and kissed him gently. He was scared, that much was obvious, but this would all be worth it. After the kiss Edward leant his head back as far as he could and ordered Jacob, "keep my teeth away from her." In response one of Jacob's hands reached behind Edward's head and gripped his hair tight, pulling him back even further.

"Don't hurt him," I reminded Jacob but Edward just opened his eyes to look at me.

"Better me than you." He said bitterly.

I hated to see him like this, so scared, so self-loathing, and that's why I had to do this. I needed Edward to see he wasn't as dangerous as he thought, we wouldn't be able to do this alone, but this was something at least. And this would be the best damn sex he had ever had, not that he had had any but that was beside the point.

I tried to make it as pleasurable as I could for him but I didn't have many options with Jacob holding him back like that. I certainly enjoyed it but that wasn't what this was about. Afterward both boys left, Edward didn't want to test himself any more and Jacob and I didn't do things alone.

I couldn't help but feel there was something they weren't telling me.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

It was uncomfortable, his cold skin against mine. This was not what I agreed to when they asked me to fuck Bella, but I was promised a very nice surprise in return. I had no problem with limiting how much he got to touch her, but being so close was not fun.

Things got really awkward once they were actually having sex. I could feel every movement the vibrations in his chest of every sound he made. I had never wanted to be this close to another man, especially not a vampire.

I was watching Bella over his shoulder and the view of her riding him combined with Edward's body rubbing against mine stirred something to life inside me. It was Bella, it was because she was there that I was turned on, the skin on skin wasn't helping though.

He started bucking up against her and I grabbed his hip, pinning him against me. I did it so he wouldn't hurt Bella, not because I was desperate for some pressure against my hardness which had nothing to do with him and everything to do with Bella.

Edward whimpered and maybe it was the way his throat was exposed as I held his head back but the sound, the the sight of the way his throat moved around it did things to me, things I didn't want to admit. I didn't rut against his backside. I stayed there and I held him so he wouldn't hurt Bella and I didn't hump the naked vampire. But... I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to.

I was just really horny. And who could blame me, hot naked chick right there, moaning and groaning, of course I had a boner. In times like this most guys would just hump whatever the hell was closest, just so happened that a naked vampire butt was closest. And I didn't hump him. I didn't grind my errection against his ass in search the friction I was desperate for. But fuck I wanted to.

It was awkward afterwards. We both made excuses and left shortly after they were done, I didn't want to be around either of them just then. I didn't rut against him, I didn't grind into him until I came, but as soon as I got home I jacked off, and I wasn't thinking about Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>~SophieAngel69<strong>


End file.
